The Adventures of Lana and Moon
by RosetheOwl
Summary: Lana Licoricegnome was given the tough task of training rookie hero Princess Moonfirefly. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Anger, no maybe hatred, oh I know annoyance that what was the emotion I was feeling. I am seriously annoyed with this stupid war, I am annoyed with these hideous fusion monster always popping up all over the place, and I am honestly annoyed by these stupid "heroes" telling me what to do. Just the other day I did a mission for Blossom and I was chastised for my "extreme actions. So, what if I destroyed half of our supplies (anybody could have done that). So what if I accidently led some of those nasty fuse back to our base (big whoop), and I may have set that one girl on fire (well shouldn't have been in my way).

When Blossom heard that I caused Mojo's Monkeys to crash land into a infected zone (don't ask) she went crazy. She start spewing these horrible lies saying I was destructive, insane, and down right the most annoying person she has ever met in her entire existence. Well of course I wasn't just going to let her say all that about me and I told her very politely to "Leave me the hell alone you Mary-Sue bitch." After, I so very well to politely told her off she sent me straight to my superior. Dexter. Now here I am being watched by Dexter's robots while he went to get some assistance."

The room I was left in was average size room. It was equipped with many computers, monitors, levers, and buttons. I was tempted sometimes to push the buttons at times, but thought it wouldn't be good with two bucket of bolts keeping an eye on me.

As, I sat in the room for who know how long I decided to count the many multicolored buttons in the room. When I reached 256 buttons, I lost it. I stood up and bolted towards door yelling something along the lines "You'll never catch me alive!" I was so close to the door that would take me to sweet heaven and away from this hell of a room, but I was quickly grabbed by the two robots. I tried to break from the robots iron grip, but the attempt was futile.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled at the robots.

"Affirmative, we were given specific orders by Lord Master Dexter to keep you here." said the robot on my left said in a monotone voice.

'Lord Master Dexter?' I thought, shaking my head in disappointment. "Man that boy must be huge narasicc.' I thought, then I my brain came up with the most craziest and probably most stupidest thing I have ever thought of.

"Hey why do yo guys listen to that egghead anway?" I asked.

"We listen to Lord Master Dexter because he is the most handsome, brilliant, spank my robotic ass and call me Shirley genius in the world." said the robot on my right montonely.

"Well to me Dexter isn't that special, infact he's not even that handsome."

"Gasp!" exclaimed the two robots.

" I can not belive you just denied Lord Master Dexters handsomeness." said the left robot.

"Well he isn't and I think he bosses you robots around way too much." I said looking at the robots faces or monitors. "Infact you 'bots should be the boss of him."

"Keep talking." said the right robot.

"Well you guys are better than Dexter. Stronger than Dexter. Even more handsome than Dexter." With each of my words the robots were nodding with agreement. Soon they realized they didn't need Dexter no, Dexter needed them.

"We agree to what you said human, but how should we rebel against Lor-"

"Ahahah, what did we agree to call."

"Oh right my appologies, how do we get rid of the little shit.?" said the robot on my right asked.

"Well first I will need a weapon, perferably tow guns." I said, "Well you know so I can help you guys fight that little shit Dexter." The robots nodded their heads in agreement.

" I shall bring you the needed weaponary." said the left robot, asw he went to go get the guns. It didn't take long for the robot to come back and gave me two spark guns.

"Nice, work 'bot." I said, looking at the two guns. They were in good condition probably even brand new. "Hey just an out of the blue question, but where is your mother board located?" I asked nonchalantly.

"It is located in the area what you humans call your heart." siad the left robot.

"Aw, isn't that cute the heart." I gushed,quickly shooting the robot in that exact location. I watched as the robot fell completely unanimated.

"PAUL!" yelled the right robot, I quickly shot him too as he also fell to the ground.

"Thats right you guys messed with the wrong bitch!" I exclaimed, as I stepped on the robot I assumed was Paul and struck an awesome pose. I got off the robot and was about to walk out of the room when I noticed a big red button.

'You know I've been stuck in this room for who-knows-how-long with all these tempting buttons without pushing a single button.' I thought, as I Iooked to the the button, then back to the door, and then back to the button which somehow had my hand pressing lightly on it. Strange how did my hand get there? 'Oh what the heck' I thought, as I hit the button. Nothing happened for a moment.

"Huh nothing ha-" An explosion erupted in the room causing me to be thrown into the corridors and hitting my back against the wall.

"Aw, man that hurt like bitch." I moaned, as I coughed up smoke. Wait can you cough up smoke? 'Oh who cares' I thought as tried to stand, but due to my possoible injury I couldn't. The best I could manaaged was laying on my stomach, I heard in the distance (or maybe they were close I can't tell with the ringing in my ear) footsteps easily making their way towards me. I decided to cran my neck to see who was coming only to see none other than the narcisse himself and some pink haired girl.

When he got near me I can see the condescending smile that was resting himself upon his face, that made the current situation I was a little uneasy...just a little tell you.

"Ah, Princess Moon Firefly, I see you are up to your usual foolishness as usual." said Dexter coolly, as he directed his icy glare at , I said the most intelligent thing I could think of at the moment.

"Oh, fuck."

2nd A/N: Hello fellow fanfiction peeps! This is the second author of this story Pexie Pie though you can all just call me Pexie or the great Prussia either way works kesesese. I hope you enjoyed my chapter of the story and you will also enjoy other installments of mine and Rose's work as well. For your guys to know we are going to switch off every other chapter so Rose gets the next chapie XD. Okay the time I am writing this it's 10:40 P.M I am tired so good night, morning, or whatever time you guys are reading this XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. We are writing this story for the enjoyment of our readers. Our OCs are 50:50 because we used our characters names in the story.**

"Are we there yet?" I asked the Monkey Skyway Agent that was taking me to Tech Square.

"Almost. Why are you going there anyway?"

"Dexter said that he needed my assistance that's all he would tell me."

" Well here we are we hope that you'll fly with us again soon."

After I left the Monkey Skyway Agents I decided that I better head to Dexlabs. When I entered Dexlabs I noticed a lot of activity going on some of the scientists where working on a Johnny Bravo Nano and other scientists where working on a Cheese Nano. There were also a lot weird looking machines that Dexter built and some Nano stations. I also saw Computress Dexter's assistant but I didn't see Dexter.

"Hi Computress."

"Hi Lana. I'll go tell Dexter that you're here."

"Ok Bye Computress."  
"Goodbye Lana."

While I waited for Dexter I thought I heard a robot yelling "PAUL!" and the sound of a gunshot but then again I might be hallucinating.

"Hello Lana."

I whirled around Dexter was standing behind me.

"H-hi Dexter. I-I didn't hear you coming."

"Dexter what did you want to tell me?"  
" Oh Well I wanted to tell you th-"  
Dexter didn't get to finish his sentence because at that moment we heard a _very _loud BOOM

"Dexter? What was that?"

"I don't know. But I think I know what happened."

"Ah, Princess Moon Firefly, I see you are up to your usual foolishness as usual." Dexter said to a person that was lying on the floor. Oh great I thought does she have something to do with why I'm here?

"Lana I needed to train Moon to become a great hero."

Great I can't even take care of myself now I have someone else to worry about.

" Will you do it Lana?"

"No."

"You won't even do for me?"  
"Fine Dexter I'll do it but I won't like it."

" Great! the first thing I want you two to do is to get Moon her Unstable Nano."

"Meaning?"

"I need Moon to reach the flag on top of Mandark's house."

"Ok let's go Moon."

As we left Dexlabs and proceeded to go Mandark's house a giant wing (a very large tech wing) thought it would be a good idea to try and kill us.

After we killed it Moon kept shooting me with her gun. I could understand why Moon was shooting me I had the purple Dexlabs outfit that I got from graduating form Mt. Neverest. Moon was wearing a outfit that was causal (jeans and a T-shirt).  
"MOON stop shooting me before i-"

Stars where appearing in my vision and I had one thought in my head before I passed out.

When I woke up I was going to kill Moon.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood outside Lana's room waiting for the doctor to tell me how she was doing. I groaned as I rubbed my slightly burned shoulder where one of those monsters nipped at me when I was trying to escape with Lana. It was a real pain trying to protect both us from those hideous monsters, dragging her here to the medics, and them explaining to the nurses what happened. It's been a long stressful day first I am stuck in a room with stupid robots and now I am at the medics waiting to see if my "nanny" will be okay. Honestly none of this is really my fault if only Lana wasn't in my way I could have gotten that grotesque monster that was right behind her. Seriously things like this always seems to happen to me why am I stuck with all these clutz who can't do anything right. It is clear that I am the only one who knows how to do things right here and everybody else is just beyond confused.

My inner brooding was interrupted when the doctor came out of Lana's room. I quickly made my ways towards her wanting to know what her condition was.

"So tell me doc how she doin' is she gonna be okay?" I asked, hoping it wasn't the worst

"Your friend is going to be just fine." she said, as she smiled warmly at me, "She has slight concussion amd burns, but I think with some ointment and rest she will be better in no time."

I sighed in relief glad not to much damage was done to Lana. Of course, I wasn't relieved she was okay it was just that I didn't want that jerk Dexter on my case. Yeah that's the reason nothing more nothing less.

"Well I'm glad she's alright is it okay if I go in?"

"Go right ahead, but try not to make to much noise you don't want to wake her."she said, as she opened the door for me, "Also I can give you a prescription for that burn you have."

"Oh that won't be neces-"

"I insist! I can't have you going with a burn that bad and risk getting an infection"

I gave my thanks to the doctor and made my way to Lana's room noticing the basic cliché hospital room nothing to special or fancy. Just a bed, some chairs, and a small tv on top of a cabinet filled with extra blankets and pillows. I saw Lana resting on her bed looking so at peace which was a contrast to her usual nervous stance which shocked me the first time I met her. When Dexter said she was going to watch me this nervous wreck, but when I saw her fighting all signs of being nervous or unsure was washed away. Seeing Lana fight was almost like watching a dance it was ls graceful and beautiful I was at awe at her fighting style a bit envious. Since in everything I do I am like a big oaf who seems to only cause havoc.

"Well Lana girl it seems we're both in bad situations you're unconscious and I'm going to have my shit wrecked by Dexter when he finds out."

"When Dexter finds out what, that you put one of my best agents in the hospital!" exclaimed an all to annoying voice.

Great. I thought, as turned towards the annoying red head, The king of jerks has finally made his appearance.

"Hello Dexter." I said curtly, "What are you doing here?"

"I have received report that said Ms. Gnome was sent to the medics and that you accompanied her here," He said as he looked me up and down "unscathed."

"What are you tryin' to say?"

"I am saying that you some how screwed up and got Ms. Gnome in your crossfire."

"That is what not happened!" I exclaimed, though it part of it is, but is didn't screw up.

"I am one hundred percent sure that is what happened." said Dexter, "Things like this happened in the past and it's always you messing things up and ending up hurting someone."

"Well it didn't happen this time!" I yelled at the jerk, my face heated up in anger.

"Oh then enlighten me Ms. Firefly what did happen to Ms. Gnome over there." said Dexter, as he glared at me.

Oh shit I didn't think of this. I thought as try to think of what to tell the egghead. I knew I couldn't tell him the truth that would just end up with him ridiculing me. I thought for a minute then then the most perfect idea came to my head.

"Well you see Dexter it all started when me and Lana began our little quest. We were shooting down those gross monsters in such a gangsta way that those monsters were going back telling their home boys to stay away from us. I over heard one of them say 'Hey man these girls be crazy I ain't staying for this shit I'm sending my ass back to our planet'. We were that gangsta." I said, as Dexter gave me look I am sure that read 'oh my gosh you are so cool and I am so nerdy' yeah that is how he was looking at me.

"So we were standing tall as we stood over the corpse of all those disgustin' monsters as they waved their white flags surrenderin' like little girls. Me and Lana did a victory dance over their corpses, until the biggest most nastiest monster I have ever seen came out of the sky! He was yellin' yolo as he was fallin' Lana noticed him and pushed me out of way being a true hero and savin' me."

When I finished Dexter just gaped at me knowing I just told him the most epic adventure of all time. I bet he wished he was there to be cool like Lana and I were.

"I am going to assign you a psychologists and have test run on your brain and see if you aren't dealing with any brain trauma of some sort." said Dexter in a exhausted tone, I would be tired to if I heard such an epic story, "I am going to wait for Ms. Gnome to wake up so she can tell me what actually happened."

"I did tell you what happened!"

"That ridiculous story was not the truth by a long shot I will be back when I get report that Ms. Gnome is alright" said Dexter, as he left through the door leaving me smoldering with anger at the jerk.

I can not believe he called my very realistic story ridiculous the nerve. You know what is ridiculous his stupid accent. He grows up in America, but speaks with a Russian accent what in the world is that!

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a soft groan from Lana. I made my way towards as she was fluttering her eyes open, I gave her her signature smile which was met with a shock face which quickly turned to one of rage. Without warning Lana jumped out of her bed and began pounding on me. Of course the punches didn't really hurt that much it seemed almost as if she was lightly tapping me. Though, I know she is upset at me and it's best to let people get their anger out.

"I can't believe you shot me! Didn't you see me there h-how could you!" exclaimed Lana in her dainty little voice, which honestly sounded adorable even if she was "attacking" me.

"Just calm down pinky no need to be so upset"

"And another thing my name is not 'pinky'! I am so sick of your stupid nicknames, your 'I am too cool' attitude, and how you disrespect are superiors!"

"Hey I don't disrespect them I just don't idolize them like the rest of ya brainwashed soliders and tell them when I think their plans are whacked espically that asshat Dexter."

When I said that her face took in much deeper rage than before. She raised her hand up high as if to give me a mighty blow. Hehe adorable Lana giving a mighty blow that's so funny I crack myself up. When it seem her fist was about to connect to her face the prince of losers himself came in.

"Ms. Firefly I have seem to have misplace my..." Dexter stopped talking for once and looked at the scene before him. "... I'll come back at a better time." said Dexter as he quickly left the room. Heh the jerk couldn't handle a little cat fight, though then again this was not really a fight per say.

I was about to tell Lana girl to get off me when, but then I noticed something perculiar. Lana's face was flushed as she looked at the door and she was clutching at her chest like her heart my burst out. I was about to ask her if she was having a heart attack, but then a horrid and disgusting thought came into brain.

"Hey Lana, you w-wouldn't happen to have a-a bleh, sorry threw up a bit in my mouth, crush on Dexter." I said weakly, hoping that was not the case since sweet little Lana couldn't possibly fall for that jerk face right. Right!?

"W-well he's really smart and cute and charming and..." Lana went on and on about the jerk for a good ten minutes it was disgusting! I could not believe someone could idolize a person so much that they could talk forever about them.

"... and he's kind, a-" I put my hand ove Lana's mouth to shut her up like my gosh I can only take so much idolization.

"Lana girl you are adorable, but if you say one more thing about Dexter I won't hestitate to take out my sword and stick up your butt." I said sickingly sweet, which made Lana shut her yapper.

"Listen Lana girl, you can't honestly be in love right it's just admiration for that asshat." I said, not believing she was actually in love I mean they only must talk when he has a mission for her.

"You are wrong!" exclaimed Lana, looking a bit peeved, "What I feel for Dexter is love and nothing that you can say will change!"

"Dude chill this happens to a lot of girls they meet a guy or a girl if they swing that, and see all the wonderful things that they do and the begin to admire them more and more overtime until they think they are in love." I stated calmly, trying to reason with the girl.

Lana flushed with anger and growled at me "You are wrong this is love! You just wouldn't understand since you are too crazy too fall in love!"

I froze at that not believing what I just heard. She thinks I am not cable too love, she thinks I have never fallen hard for someone and just too seem them be in the arms of another. I understand she thinks I am cruel for denying her feelings for Dexter, but all I am trying to do is protect her from being hurt like I was all those years ago.

I got up from the ground and walked toward the window and looked toward the ruined world that was still being attacked those creatures. Before they came I always knew the world was going to in tragedy, but with bombs and the world pinned against each other. No what we are going through isn't a big tragedy it's hell, a never ending hell when you don't know if you will the next day or not... So why should I stop this girl from loving when she may never get the chance to feel like this for anyone else.

"Alright Lana girl, you win I'll help ya."

"I'm sorry what?"

I turns towards her and gave her my signature smirk and thumbs up.

"I'm goin' to help ya get with the little shit!"

Pexiepie: Upupupupupu I am back bitches! Did you guys miss me I bet you did ahahaha. Let me just say I am so sorry this chapter came out late, when I first wrote this chapter it was in a different style and when I came back my writing style changed so I scraped it and had to start all over! Due to starting all over I noticed I needed to add characterization for RosetheOwl's character and also mine. So you guys got to see the characters in a different light. Haha again sorry for the wait and I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
